Ryoko's Truth
by Tenko
Summary: This isn't your average R/T (or maybe it is, I dunno), but it has twists & turns! Ryoko gets caught up in her thoughts & emotions when Tenchi catches her. Now Tenchi's sick & Ryoko's gone, but she may not be as far away as the Masaki family thinks...
1. Ryoko's Truth

Title: Ryoko's Truth

Title: Ryoko's Truth

Author: Christine Tarrant (Tenko)

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: This is a little fic about how Ryoko feels about Tenchi, Washu, and Ayeka. This is what she wants to say to them...but can't! Maybe if you guys like this one I can write more for each on of the characters! Oh yeah, this follows mostly Tenchi Muyo! but Tenchi Universe things pop up as well!

How do I say these words so that you would understand? My Tenchi; the one I latch onto and torment in a seductive way. Ayeka; that princess who I love to torment, tease, and fight with. Washu; the mad scientist and the mother that I'll never admit to.How do I tell you that this is a front? How do I say that it's not what I mean to do, but only what I know.When I think I back to the beginning, I've only known one thing; Kagato. He used me like a puppet for years on end. Soon, Yosho came and stole my power! My gems! He locked me in that sad and lonely cave for 700 years! 700!When you look at me, you constantly think, 'How rude, insensitive, and impulsive...A monster, a demon! A stubborn low-life pirate!'What else am I supposed to be?

Tenchi, do you see something more to me? When you were younger I watched you grow, become strong and handsome. I comforted you when your mom and grandma died. I laughed when you dropped your too-hot-sweet potato. Astreo-projection is all that it was...but you were drawn to the cave, bound to free me one day. I was working on another gem, oh yes, this would allow to be free I thought. You let me go when I was ALMOST done! I found you Tenchi, and I pretended that I was going to kill you. I would never do that thing you know...never. Three little words that I can't bare to tell when I need to. I. Love. You. Tenchi I do, I do with all of my heart! My hardened, lost, heart...Will you love me back Tenchi? Ever?I don't mean to only try and get you into bed...or latch on to you and act so conceded. How else can I let you know I love you? How else?

Washu, you are my mother. I know it's true...but was I only an experiment to you? I'll never show you love and kindness the way a real daughter would. Why? Well, you were no real mother to me. Every chance you get you try to humiliate me or make me feel weak. Tell me why, oh 'Little Washu'. Tell me because I need to know.You had a real husband and child once so out of guilt, sadness, remorse you created me? I have no father, but I have you and I suppose I should be thankful.You stay in your little lab all day not even bothering to spend time with me. I'm grown though, 17 going on 6000. You are my mother and I do love you...but I can't tell you to your face...I can't! Damn you Kagato!

Ayeka, Ayeka, Ayeka; the Princess Of Jurai.We first met in a field of flowers on a planet owned by the Jurai family, your family.We were both making crowns out of flowers not noticing each other. When you finished yours you noticed me a little ways off. Remember Ayeka? You came and said that this was your planet and I had to get off right away! You were joking...but I didn't notice that. I jumped to my feet ready to kick your ass when you laughed and invited me to play with you. I was a space pirate from the beginning and you a princess so as we pretended to hate each other it slowly became true. When Kagato took over control and made me attack Jurai, that was the last straw for you. You hate me for taking away your brother; Yosho.You have your heart set on Tenchi now, and I resent that! Tenchi is my love! MINE! I can't stay mad at you though, Ayeka, and I mean none of the things I say to you. I miss the days where we played in flower fields. I really do. It's because of you that gardening is my hidden hobby.

"Why don't you help around the house?" everyone asks me. I'm not as lazy as I seem. When battle comes I fight and I don't think I should have to clean. I mean, I do when I have to, but I was locked in a cave for 700 years, damn it, by Lord Katsuhito, Yosho! I love the 'hospitality' I receive, but I can't bring myself to do anything to show it. It's all a part of my front, my mask. No emotion, no decency, no love...all a part of what Kagato taught me...All a part of my life. No one cares though...no one really cares...do they?


	2. Ryoko's Emotions

Title: Ryoko's Truth

Title: Ryoko's Truth

Chapter 2: Ryoko's Emotions

Author: Christine (Tenko)

Annoying Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe, or Tenchi In Tokyo, or any of the other Tenchi series and movies. Guess what, I don't own the characters either! So don't sue me because all you'll get is a cardboard cut-out of my pretty main character, Christine, from Hope's Angel! Eek, I'm so bad I forgot to do this on the first chapter!

Author's Notes: Well, well, well, I'm back for another chapter. Since everyone seems to think I don't show enough of Ryoko's emotions, I'll just have her share them now, okie dokie? Even if you don't like, Ima do it anyways! :P Maybe I'll jerk her back into reality later.

Ryoko the heartless space pirate. Ryoko the stubborn, lazy, self-centered b***h.Ryoko the killer, the murder, destroyer of planets and life. Why not Ryoko the misunderstood lost little girl? Why not Ryoko the poor puppet of Kagato. Why not Ryoko the unloved, unwanted, hurt woman?

Emotion...it's a word that's been circling me like a vulture for years and years.Love, hate, despair, hurt, want, need, hate, hate, hate, hate...all emotions that I feel.What, I can't love because I'm "Ryoko the most notorious space pirate in the galaxy"? I love someone...with all my heart and soul. I'd give everyone one of my gems, every one of my possessions, every one of my limbs, every one of my tears...all for him.Tenchi Masaki, the two words that make my heart triple its pace!He is my everything, my reason for being here. I love him so much I think I'll die, very soon.I love others, too, but not in the way I love Tenchi. He unwillingly (and unknowingly) stole my heart and I don't want it back. Ooooo Tenchi, why can't you love me, too?

Enter stage right; hate. I hate Kagato...I hate that word, his name, his essence. Kagato is the source of all of my problems, all of my pain! If that fool hadn't disintegrated I would gladly spit on his grave!He only wanted me to be his killing machine! He took over my mind, my body. His little marionette.He ruined any chance I had of knowing Washu as mother, something more than a scientist who likes to tease me! He ruined my friendship with Ayeka! He ruined everything! Everything. I will always and forever hate him for that. I know not what else to be because of him. I'm just a space pirate who flies around blasting things, sleeping on rafters, an addict to Sake, unable to show feelings for goodness sake. To him emotions were weak. The only emotions I was able to show were hate, greed, and hate. I suppose I should thank him. Yes, dare I say it, thank him.I guess if it weren't for his treachery I would have never been locked in a cave to watch my love (Tenchi)grow or meet any of the girls(excluding Ayeka).Washu said once, that I had a life before Kagato, that was when I met Ayeka.I guess it's too damn bad that I can't remember any of it besides meeting Ayeka. Oh yeah, thanks a lot Kagato for erasing my memory and willingness to show my emotions. Thanks.

Despair, hurt, want and need--self explanatory. I sit here now and cry (ok want to cry)because Tenchi won't ever know that I love him, that Washu won't be my real mom, that Ayeka and I won't play in a garden again. I suppose all of that is despair...or hurt. I WANT to tell them all, I WANT to help them. I NEED to be able to kiss Tenchi on the cheek before I go to sleep at night,I NEED to say 'mom' to Washu without being sarcastic, I NEED to have a serious friendly conversation with Ayeka, I NEED to help Sasami cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Hell, I NEED and WANT to have my police record fried and to have people not run and scream in fear when they see me.I guess that all leads to my hurt. The things I want and need I can't have. Even my own Cabbit favors someone A LOT more than I. What Kagato did, hurts...but now being here with these people who I now call family makes that pain go away a little each day. 

It's not often when my feelings shine through, but it's mostly when I'm in battle.I wouldn't dare use my full powers when Ayeka, Mihoshi, Sasami, or any one of the others girls is near, let alone Grandfather or Nobuyuki. Tenchi I know is strong enough to handle the energy output--the boy who can create Light Hawk Wings. Yeah...that's my Tenchi. Kagato almost had me once again and the thought makes me want to curl up and die...or shiver.When was that? Oh it seems like an eternity ago...but he took me and almost had me kill Tenchi!!! I found myself onboard the Soja once again. I escaped though, yep, because I thought he killed Tenchi. I really did.He wanted Ayeka to give him information about Tsunami and since she was there I couldn't use my full power. I would have killed her instantly and I couldn't do that. As much as I would have liked to get her out of my way for the time being, I would have missed her and hate myself for killing her.Mihoshi...ugh, that dumb blond(e) got herself stuck in the parallel world of the Soja. Fortunately, she freed my mo...Washu. She freed Washu. 

Argh, if you weren't dead, Kagato, I swear I'd kill you now! Washu...Little Washu, I suppose I hate her, too.I was just an experiment to her and she handed me off to Kagato. A life before Kagato...maybe, but on my own. If she is my mother then...I wish she'd act like it. Maybe if someone could show me love I could show some too. Pshhh, I must have drunk too much Sake, what am I thinking? 

Tenchi showed me kindness...he saved me.He always tells the others that I'm not his favorite alien but he's mine.Tenchi, should I hate you, too? Should I hate you because you always try to make it seem like I mean nothing to you? It's an act, of course, right Tenchi? I know you care about me like you care about all of the other girls. Damn. I sit here on my little rafter sighing because of you. I won't cry, not a single tear will leave my eyes. The others can't see me like that! I am strong, I am mighty! I am Ryoko. Ryoko the most vicious and cruel person...that's all I'll ever be, ever. Oh yeah, then there's that last little emotion...

Denial.


	3. Tenchi Wakes Up

Author: Tenko

Author: Tenko

Title: Ryoko's Truth

Chapter 3: Tenchi Wakes Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Tench in any shape form or way so don't sue me!

Annoying Author Notes: This story started out being Ryoko's thoughts about the household...then it went to her emotions and now its not even Ryoko thinking anymore!Maybe I should make those first chapters one long prologue and start writing a story, what do you think? Ok, this is going to be from Tenchi's POV and maybe I'll kick in some other people. Shhh, don't kill me if he's OOC!Well I wrote this story when I was in a really strange mood...so it's kinda written in a time-tense that would make my English teacher scream. hehe It sorta is like past tense except his thoughts...which is messed up...yeah! These aren't thoughts anymore, this is going into story form! Why does every R/T story always have Tenchi love her already or Ryoko get kidnapped or killed? And why does Tenchi only call Ayeka 'Miss' or 'Lady'? Oh well (the unsolved mysteries of Tenchi Muyo! or shall I say This Side Up? *Tenchi and Muyo together also means 'this side up', isn't that weird?)...Enjoy...Weeeee...

I walked down the creaky stairs in the middle of the night. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but sure enough I was fully dressed standing at the bottom of the stairs. My eyes finally began to adjust to the darkness so I stumbled to find the kitchen doorway. Something doesn't feel right.What couldn't feel right? Ayeka and Sasami's door was closed meaning they were there, Mihoshi and Kiyone were living in their apartment, and Dad and Grandfather are fine, too.A light sniffling sound startled me.It was coming from the rafter...that Ryoko always slept on.

"Meow, reowww," I heard Ryo-Ohki 'say'.I found the kitchen doorway and ducked in so I could listen. It sounded almost like Ryoko was crying.Ryoko crying? Unlikely.

"No Ryo-Ohki I'm ok.Stupid little thing *sniff* shouldn't you be sleeping with Sasami?You know she doesn't feel safe without you there..." Ryoko tried to snap but it came out softly.Ryoko wasn't my favorite alien but the way she sounded made my heart twist.

"mewww, mrowww!" Ryo-Ohki sounded concerned about Ryoko.

"Fine, if you have to know why I look like this...it's because I was thinking, about Kagato, ok?"

"HISSSSSSSSS!"

"Yeah, that's what I say," Ryoko said with a faint laugh. "Get out of here Ryo-Ohki."

There was a light thud that was undoubtedly Ryo-Ohki jumping from Ryoko's rafter. Is this why I felt uneasy? Because of Ryoko? There were a couple sniffles and then it sounded like Ryoko had taken a deep breath to calm herself.I should go see what's wrong...

"Ryoko? Are you ok?" I stepped out and found the light switch. She looked surprised to see me and unshed tears were in her eyes.I opened my mouth to say something else, but I guess I was...I don't know scared to.

"Ha, Ha, of course I am Tenchi! When I have not been okay?" Her voice when she tried to speak her lastwords.Again my heart lurched.I haven't seen Ryoko like this since when I went to fight Kagato and even then she wasn't like this.Then she was scared I would be hurt, but what was wrong now?

"Ryoko..."

"It's nothing, Tenchi, ok?" She was up and she flew through the ceiling.I was left standing there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.Ryoko was really upset...and it's raining outside.Without thinking I ran to the door, slipped on my nearest pair of slippers, and grabbed the umbrella from America I had gotten last summer (grandparents...). 

I gently slide the door shut behind me as I stepped into the storm.I walked down to the eerily calm lake and started to look around.She wasn't anywhere around the lake, the surrounding forest, or her favorite spot--the roof.I was really starting to worry about her, she was acting so strange and what was she upset about?

"Ryoko! Ryoko where are you? RYOKO!" My voice just echoed back through the mountains mocking me. I shivered slightly.Maybe she went up the steps to the shrine.I doubt that she would walk when she could fly.I walked towards the steps straining to see or hear anything that might be Ryoko.When I finally reached the stairs I took them two or three at a time, something felt wrong. I reached the stairs panting and sweating...no wait; wet, I guess I dropped the umbrella. She wasn't there or anywhere. Suddenly, I just felt lost. I don't know why, but I felt lost, that's the best way to describe it. My feet began to wander as did my mind. 

Ever since I let Ryoko out of that cave she's been doing nothing but trying to kill me, seduce me, or trick people into believing I love her.I'm such a coward, I never stand up to it. I just stand there and let Ayeka and Ryoko fight. Over me.Am I a coward...or do I like the idea? That was a new that had crept into my mind. Do I like having Miss Ayeka and Ryoko fight over me? Why do I only call Ayeka 'Miss'? Sasami's a princess, too. Why am I thinking these things? Oh great, I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Who do you love Tenchiii?" "Yes I think it's time you choose!"

Who do I love? I never really thought of it too much. Just when I thought Miss Ayeka would leave it saddened me, but I felt she had to go. It was sad seeing Mihoshi & Sasami go, but not like the way it was seeing Lady Ayeka. How did I feel when Ryoko was going to leave? She was never going to leave so I don't know.Ryoko...

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the cave. Ryoko's cave.I've always come here...ever since I was little, I've always felt a presence.Now the presence was gone. It was just a dull looking old cave with a few Shinto signs letting everyone know this was sealed with an evil demon inside.Ryoko's not an evil demon. What am I thinking? She attacked Jurai, me, and Earth!No, no, no that wasn't that Kagato? I can't tell anymore...

Suddenly it was a hot day in midsummer and the crickets & frogs could be heard all over the place.The trees where all lush and green and I sat on a rock by the cave. I was so small, four or five maybe (*My, my, my, Tenchi's mighty young to be having unsupervised fires don't you think?), making sweet potatoes on my tiny fire.I reached up to pull one of the stick, but it was too hot! I dropped it and it bounced away! I got up and ran after it yelling, "Hey, get back hereeee!"

There was laughter. It was a laughter I could barely hear, no I couldn't hear it at all. I could _feel _it.Suddenly the potato stopped bouncing and it felt like someone was handing it to me (*Shhhh, Ryoko's Astreo body can make solid, non-living things move/stop in my story, shhhhh*).It was the presence...it was Ryoko. I turned around and I could see her smiling at me, she moved back to her seat on a rock that she had been by and sadness cloaked her beautiful amber eyes. Beautiful?

I shook my head to wake up and get back to reality.There were so many memories that I have or Ryoko...before I let her out. She was the reason I felt safe here. I guess I had never thought about it that way.Again another flashback took over my mind; my mother's death.It was cold and it was snowing the day I found out.My father had been the one to tell me. I was devastated so I ran to the cave and cried in front of it.I felt like someone was there comforting me; it was Ryoko.While I cried my face buried in my arms, she held me the best she could in an Astreo body, I felt her there.The same when my grandmother died.She's always been there...she didn't really want to kill me when I first let her out. She wouldn't ever do something like that. I realized now that I'd treated her badly, terribly; I'd forsaken her in so many ways and I hadn't the slightest clue. Hadn't the slightest clue...

************* Time lapse, *hears freaky twilight zone music and thwaps Nick @ Nite (yes Nite, right? A rhyme!)***

"Tenchi..."

"Tenchi..."

"Tenchi!" The soft voice of Ryoko was in my ears...

"Tenchi! Oh, good you're awake! I'll go tell the others!" My vision was a little fuzzy and I didn't feel that well, like I had pneumonia or a very bad case of the flu. Sasami's voice was unmistakable; full of enthusiasm as usual.I heard many footsteps coming up the stairs and to my room.The door slide open and there was everyone: Sasami, Little Washu, Lady Ayeka, Kiyone, and Mihoshi.My father was there as well, but no Ryoko.

"How are you feeling, Lord Tenchi?" Miss Ayeka asked me.

"Very sick, but how did I-I get here?"

"Ryoko brought you in. She said she found you unconscious by the cave! You must have gone out into the rainy weather without an umbrella! Here, I'll get you some chicken soup! That will make you feel better right away, okay Tenchi?"Sasami explained.

"Yes, thank you Sasami. Where is Ryoko now?" 

"We don't know, after she brought you up to your room we lost track of her. Everyone went to look for her while Ryo-Ohki and I took care of you, but she wasn't anywhere," Sasami said worriedly.I was starting to get pretty worried, too.

***************

Next Chapter Sneak Peak: Where is Ryoko? Can Tenchi get well soon enough to find her? Is this story really going anywhere? Find out next time in; Ryoko's Truth! 


	4. Dancing In The Wind

Author: Tenko

Author: Tenko

Title: Ryoko's Truth

Chapter 4: Dancing in the Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, Universe, or In Tokyo or anything else for that matter. If you sue me, all you'll get is a cardboard cutout of Christine from Hope's Angel thrown at you!

"It's nothing, Tenchi, ok?" Ryoko was on her feet in a flash and without thinking she flew through the ceiling out into the rainy night.She flew aimlessly for about 15 minutes before she stopped to realize where she was.She was very deep into the mountains of Okayama, Japan.She'd passed the shrine about 10 minutes ago.It suddenly dawned on her that she'd flown, away, from Tenchi--at top speed. _'Why did I run...from Tenchi? Shit, I was caught up in my emotions again...emotions for him,'_ Ryoko thought.She landed in a meadow that in the daylight would have been beautiful.The rain had lessened where she was, but it was still deathly cold to Ryoko (it's not THAT cold, but we all know how much Ryoko hates cold weather).She looked around at her surroundings--it was something to get her mind off things for the moment, to help her calm down. 

There was one lone Sakura tree in the middle of the meadow in full bloom and beautiful wildflowers surrounded its base.The flowers grew in an arrangement...like someone had planted them there. The darkest of the flowers were surrounding the Sakura's trunk and were growing tightly together. As Ryoko looked around she noticed the colors of the flowers were starting to get lighter as they went away from the tree and dispersed.There was a large rock to the right of the meadow and large maple and oak trees surrounded the meadow.Ryoko sighed and her momentarily forgot problems rushed back to her full force.The rain that had renewed its fierceness mixed in with the tears that flowed down her cheeks.Tenchi had seen her crying and sobbing like an emotional wreck.He seemed concerned...but how long had he been standing there until he finally decided to say something? 

Ryoko heard a scream and looked up. Suddenly there was a girl falling from the sky! The girl righted herself in the air and slowed her decent until she landed gracefully on the ground. Another thing Ryoko noticed was that it had stopped raining...it was perfectly dry and sunny outside. Actually, it was absolutely gorgeous outside.She stood dripping wet staring at the girl.

"Ryoko? Hey, it's Christine...never thought I'd see you again...wait a minute...where the Hell am I and how did I possibly get here? Another good question is...where is here?" Christine asked, she looked to be about 14.

"Who the heck are you? I've never seen you once in my life before..."

"What? Hmmm...hold on a tick," The girl said and out of nowhere a square cushion appeared (that oddly resembled Washu's except it was navy blue...) and she quickly jumped up on it.A black see-through computer that looked exactly like Washu's appeared under her fingertips. She typed away for a few moments when three windows popped up around the computer.

"Ahhh, I see...the author screwed up!" She said angrily, but not surprised in the least.

"Ack, the author messed up?!" 

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be in Hope's Angel right now...guess she started writing this story while thinking about me.That author really ticks me off..."

***I HEARD THAT YOU LIL BRAT! Now where exactly are you? I've been searching all around Word, but you aren't in your story!!!***

"I'm right here in...Ryoko's Truth you dumbass, I believe you're typing right this very second!"

***Oh...I see you are...well ok then...Ummm...how'd this happen? This is going to make me a minute to fix, wait a tick.***

Christine rolled her eyes and said, "So Ryoko...having some problems in the house?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm A) a genius and B) I've already met you all in my world."

"Oh..."

"Talk to me, Ryoko, you have been able to in my world...why not here?"

"Ok...well, ummm, I-I was...just...sitting on my rafter with Ryo-Ohki."

"Uh-huh...I'm guess you were crying because that's just not rain water all over you."

"Yeah...why am I tell you this? I don't even know you!"

"Hell, I can make the rain stop, Ryoko! Look, see!" She laughed and went on, "Besides, Ryoko...you've got to tell someone and I know how you think, so hah!"

Ryoko couldn't help but to smile. She liked this kid. "Fine...I guess I do need to tell someone."

Christine smiled, "Alright then, how about you tell me why you, Ryoko the fearless Space Pirate, were crying."

"I-I'm not really much of a space pirate anymore...Kagato's dead now, so I'm free."

"That's not why you're crying, deary. Hey this is a pretty meadow, by the way."

"I guess...I never really knew it existed. Hey, are you going to listen or should I just revert back to my old self and go gallivanting around the universe blowing things up?" 

"Eep, sorry, Ryoko. You're a lil snip snappy today...go on" Ryoko gave her an evil look and frowned. Christine held her hands up in defense and laughed.

"I-I...was just thinking, about everything. Kagato, Washu, Ayeka, Tenchi, Yosho."

"And that made you cry?"

"No...it's just that, grrr, it's not fair!" Ryoko suddenly yelled. Christine shuddered a little at her sudden outburst and looked on a little worried. "I think Washu only made me as an experiment, grief because she lost her child and husband...so I'm nothing more than that! I-I love Tenchi so much I actually cry and he hates me! Ayeka and I aren't going to be friends like we used to and my own damned Cabbit likes Sasami more than me! Not only that, but I was controlled by Kagato for years, forced to things I would never want to! I was locked in a cave for 700 freakin years and I spent each and every second awake, alive...I felt the long wait! Finally, finally, when the one person I'd grown to love releases me, people think nothing more or me than a lowlife beast! A monster, a demon! Lazy, stubborn...everything! You said you know, so you know!"

Christine nodded and sighed. She stood up from where she had been sitting and stood in front of Ryoko; looking up at her.

"Ryoko, I'm standing here right now in front of you and I don't see a monster or demon.I look up to you Ryoko and I always have, you've been the only one in the Masaki house--besides Tenchi, that would listen to me.They think you're lazy and stubborn because you act like it, deary.You have this mask, I recognize it because I have one, too.Let down your mask to the people you love so they can know you.Forget about Kagato, that was the past; move on.You may always be known to the ones who don't know you as Ryoko the space pirate, but your arrest warrant has expired--well it is in my world.You are Ryoko the woman just as I am Christine the girl. Show them the real you and nothing can possibly bring you down," She paused and smiled, "Tenchi doesn't hate you at all, he really doesn't.The can't love you if you don't tell them you love em, so get over the mask.Come on Chick, get out of here and go home before you catch pneumonia or something."

Ryoko didn't know what to say. This girl just had the nerve to walk right up to her and tell her what to do...she was right though.It began to rain again, just as heavily before. Ryoko took this as a sign that Author might be fixing her mistakes.

"Wow, the Author managed to get off her lazy butt and fix someone; I'm impressed!"

***Watch it Christine, or I'm going to turn you into a two tailed piranha guppy fish thing!***

Christine narrowed her eyes and the invisible author but said, "Ryoko, we're all Sakura blossoms dancing in the wind, we never know how long until we reach our goal of finding the grassy ground or if we'll ever make it there it there. Our goal may be cut short and we never know what direction the wind will take us, but we dance on with our blind hope.I know that probably didn't make any sense, but you might be to control what direction the wind takes you, so go for it!" 

With that Christine floated into the air and she smiled back at Ryoko and quickly recalled her computer and cushion.The rain parted around her for a moment and she disappeared, leaving Ryoko alone back in the meadow. 

"You really are an evil writer you know..."

***SHHHH, fall back into character quick before someone catches wind of this!***

_'Maybe Christine was right...now I at least see standing here in the rain isn't going to do much! I have to go find Tenchi,' _Ryoko thought.She lifted off the ground and teleported to the shrine and back to the house.She sat on the roof for a second and a funny thing occurred to her; she didn't have a room.Was she so primitive that she had to sleep on a rafter?As a space pirate she had gotten used to sleeping where ever she could.She concluded to ask Tenchi if she could have the old guestroom no one used tomorrow.She decided to see if Tenchi had forgotten about her and went to sleep so she teleported into his room. 

Ryoko loomed over Tenchi's bed, but before she would do what she always did she remember what Christine said about letting her mask down.She just looked to see if Tenchi was there; he wasn't.Ryoko didn't know whether or not to be worried or to be happy.She teleported around the house trying to find Tenchi...but he wasn't anywhere.She landed by the door noticed that Tenchi's umbrella and slippers were gone! _'He must be out looking for me!!!' _

For the second time she was out in the rain.She looked by the lake and soon by the steps to the shrine.She flew over the stairs until she noticed something; an umbrella that had been turned the wrong way by the wind. Her eyes widened in fear and she searched everywhere. 

After a relentless search she came up with nothing and she was out of ideas. Just as she was about to break down she remembered one place Tenchi always went when something was wrong or he wanted to be alone; her cave.She teleported instantly to the cave that she had gotten to know very well over the past 700 years.She landed on a rock and looked around in the darkness. She shuddered; she really hated a night without stars--especially one so cold and rainy!That's when she spotted him!Tenchi's prone body was laying just beside the cave, he was undoubtedly unconscious.Ryoko was seized with fear, but she shook her head and ran full out to Tenchi.

"Tenchi..."

"Tenchi..."

"Tenchi!" she called to him as she teleported back home.She carried him up the stairs the stairs to his room quickly as she yelled for everyone else in the house to get up!She set him down on his bed just as the others came sleepily into the room.

"Ryoko!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LORD TENCHI?! GET OFF OF HIM IMEDIANTLY!" Ayeka screamed at her.

"Ayeka, shut up! I found Tenchi passed out outside by the cave!"

"Oh no! It's just like in my dream!" Sasami said shakily "He was lost and sick in my dream and now this happened!" Sasami started crying into Ayeka's night clothes. Ayeka comforted her little sister as Washu rudely pushed Ryoko aside and started running tests on Tenchi.Ryoko backed away and leaned against the wall looking at Tenchi worriedly.

"Is he going to alright, Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine, but he's not going to be well enough to anything for quite a few days."

No one even noticed as Ryoko slipped outside of the room and disappeared.

********* 

"Hey, where'd Ryoko go?" Kiyone asked.

"I dunno, to bed?" Mihoshi pondered.

"Mihoshi, where were you when they were handing out brains?" Washu asked annoyed.

"We should all go find her.Sasami, you and Ryo-Ohki look after Tenchi. The rest of us will go look for Ryoko."

They went out to look for Ryoko only to come back with...well...nothing.Now everyone was starting to get really worried, especially since Tenchi told them how Ryoko was acting after she left. Tenchi laid back on his bed and thought, _'Ryoko, where are you?'_

*************

Author Notes: Sorry this chap didn't have the promise of finding Ryoko! Okie dokie, I've gotten myself into this mess--er story! ;) Now I guess I'll have to finish it! Thanks to all of those who take time to review and read! It makes me feel special! Look down below, to hear me babble on to some people who had previously reviewed! Thank you Silver (the wonderful author of The Bet and The Gamble) who's unknowingly given me inspiration! Anyhoo, I remind you again; this has some things from Tenchi Muyo and Tenchi Universe! I know, I'm really making this story a mess by switching the POV's all the time! I had a major writer's block when I started to write this...so I did what I always do when I get writer's block; have a Christine/Author moment! haha, I have too much fun with those...besides Ryoko needed someone to talk to!I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC and didja like my metaphor? Christine's my lil character from Hope's Angel (which reminds me, I need to finish the real chapter 5), by the way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

gohan_viedel: So far?! What, you think it'll get worse?! (j/k) Don't worry, Ryoko doesn't hate Tenchi, she couldn't even if she wanted to! She doesn't really hate Washu...I'm debating whether or not to make some mother/daughter bonding, heh, maybe I should introduce Washu to the story at least! Yes, I do plan to continue it! Do you plan to continue reading it? hehe :)

HandSolo14: Continuum disagreements, where? Where? Lemmi at em...*cough* Anyhoo, there's no real record to set straight...I made Washu Ryoko's mommy and Yosho locking Ryoko up happen on purpose because I want this to be mainly Muyo, but I really liked the flower scene from Universe. I warned you in the first chapter this was going to be a mix! ;) Everyone who wants me to add Nagi somewhere in the story, say AYE!

I Love It: Hey, I'm not the only one who thinks like that, yey!Anyone who wants Ryoko to get killed; sorry, I wouldn't kill off Ryoko, not while Tenchi and her aren't being honest with each other, Muahahahahaha! I'm trying to make this a little bit different...but you know it's going to end with a R/T, it's inevitable. Tenchi starts out not really liking Ryoko that much...ya know like in the beginning of Muyo (or was that Uni?) where he says to Ayeka "...she's not my favorite alien..." but then he thinks back, back, way back into the depths of his soul and...and...and...yeah maybe he'll end up liking her! ;)


	5. Mother Muyo!

Author: Tenko

Author: Tenko

Title: Ryoko's Truth

Chapter 5: Mother Muyo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, Universe, or In Tokyo or anything else for that matter. If you sue me, all you'll get is a cardboard cutout of Christine (gee, I use Christine for lots of stories, don't I?) from Confusion Reigns thrown at you!

Author Notes:. Anyhoo, I dunno where this chapter is going.You see, thanks to my friend Tongari_Gurl making me post her story *which got messed up somehow, sorry* I lost my entire train of thought of where Chap 5 was going! Yes, Mother Muyo is the title of chap 2 in Hope's Angel! For those of you who don't know it basically translates to No Need for Mother (duh, like No Need for Tenchi) and this is pry going to focus on Washu!Oh, I remember! I was going to have Tenchi find Ryoko...but wait, he's stuck in bed for the rest of week and this may be a valuable week, so I can't skip it! ARGH, I'm driving myself into the dirt, eh?Maybe I should *think* of my entire plot before I write! haha I think should focus on some mommy/daughter moments (possibly without the daughter). Ack, I can't have Ryoko getting herself kidnapped or killed...Awww I'll figure something out! ^_~ AHHHH, ok, Tenko is now rambling.I'll just...start typing and see where I get! Ok? OK! Oh yeah, Washu's POV in this chapter! 

Ages: Argh, I HAD to make Ryoko 17 didn't I?That means she hasn't even known Tenchi for a year...that won't due, she's not 19! I'll fix later! Tenchi: 19, Ryoko: 19, Ayeka: 22, Sasami: 10, Mihoshi: 22, Washu: well 12, but you know...Kiyone: 25

Oh yeah, I dedicate this chapter to Silver the wonderful author of The Bet and The Gamble because she keeps reminding me of ideas I've forgotten and making me blossom with new ones (plus this chap reminds me of her story and I dunno why; no stolen ideas!!! All have come from the depths of my messed up lil head).

**********

"Yes, he'll be fine, but he's not going to be well enough to do anything for quite a few days," I said to Ayeka.So, Ryoko had found Tenchi unconscious outside by the cave? Hmmm. Why was Tenchi out by the cave and why was Ryoko out there, too.It can't be Ryoko's normal seduction play on Tenchi this time.Our link says otherwise.

Ryoko had been hiding her emotions from the link for so long that I was surprised when a wave of sadness that was not my own swept through me.Ryoko had used the link then, probably unknowingly.

"Hey, where'd Ryoko go?" Kiyone asked.

"I dunno, to bed?" Mihoshi pondered.

'Mihoshi, where were you when they were handing out brains?" I asked the ditzy GP officer, slightly annoyed.Sasami & Ryo-Ohki stayed behind while the rest of us searched for my Little Ryoko. Nothing. That's what we returned with. No Ryoko anywhere.Tenchi caught wind of this and asked me if I could use one of my machines to locate Ryoko.I may have been able to, but I told him no nonetheless.Why would I do such a thing?It's simple; Ryoko wanted to be left alone.That's why she ran off.At least I hope.

Through the link I felt some of her sadness come from what I've done or more importantly; what I haven't done.Ryoko thinks she's nothing more than an experiment to me.Then again, I haven't done anything to make her think otherwise.I-I've always humiliated her or belittled her.When she brought Tenchi in, I rudely pushed her aside. No one even noticed her as she walked out the door. Yes, it's true, walked.I have the house monitored at all times incase something happens that I need to see (namely anyone stealing my saved fish).I walked towards my lab with the excuse that I had an important experiment to get to.

I reviewed the tape again. And again. She just pushed away from the wall and walked right out of the house without anyone noticing.I couldn't believe it.I should really put some cameras outside...

I sighed again and leaned back on my pillow.She doesn't remember anything before Kagato.By the way I'm acting, I don't either.Does Ryoko really want a mom?If I could open the link, then I would know.Well, of course I could, I am after all the greatest scientific genius in the entire Universe! I never knew my parents so I wonder; does Ryoko feel like I did when I realized I had no one?There are too many questions without any answers and it's driving me crazy!

To get my mind off of my wandering daughter, I tried to get some of my studies done.After about 15 minutes of sitting and doing nothing at all, I walked towards the library.I took a few steps and a door opened out of no where taking me to the library through Sudo Space.

"The Island of Baka," I laughed at the video's title.It was a tape from the planet Koska where "baka" meant beauty."Topless Lumen; no. Topmirt the Magician; good movie, but no.No, no, no, no..."

I scrolled through my video section trying to find--"A-hah! There they are!"

I took five tapes entitled "TV's Worst: Volumes I-V" down from a large black shelf and dropped them.As soon as they fell 5 inches, the five tapes floated in a neat line behind me.The door again appeared in front of me and I walked back to the front of the lab.I looked out at my usual Juraian landscape listening to the birds singing and realized that anyone could walk in on me here.I sat down sure that my pillow would be there and thought of a place to go. I need my own Onsen in this place.I swung my feet back and forth through the air enjoying my child body.If I'm going to watch these tapes, it only feels right being an adult.The only difference I feel when I'm in my adult body is being taller, everything else was pretty much the same...except a larger chest...but that's only natural.I hopped down from my pillow and walked through yet another door and came out in what I like to call, "my locked room".I know, how very special.The room was fairly small considering I only used it as a-a baby's room.It was the only room from my old life that I could save from Kagato.The room was my child's, my little boys (I mean come on, did Washu's baby look like a girl to you?), and then was Ryoko's and Ryo-Ohki when they were just "newborns".

I smiled and mused at the toys and the broken toys (left by none other than my lovely daughter) around the room.I haven't been in here since...well since Ryoko was taken.She was only 9 Earth years old (was she really 15 when she was taken? I mean I SWEAR that I've heard that somewhere else besides The Bet & The Gamble).Ryo-Ohki, or this Ryo-Ohki's mother, was taken as well.Kagato wiped all of her memories when he controlled her (yeah I know, this plot is like used everywhere, but it is true) so she doesn't remember much of anything from before.Well, she does remember meeting Ayeka.I picked up Ryoko's favorite plush toy: A rainbow colored Ryo-Ohki doll.I laughed as I remembered how much she loved to carry around that doll ever since she was just an infant.She had dragged it through every unimaginable substance there was but I had always cleaned it up back to perfect. I really am a genius.She and Ryo-Ohki were inseparable when they were little.

There are so many memories in this room alone and it's time I face up to them.I should at least explain Ryoko's past to her even if she doesn't want me to be h-her mom...I guess I owe her.My little children were so much a like (since I don't know Washu's baby's name...Ima call him "Bob" since I don't want to get into any trouble with AIC or Pioneer...I mean BOB?!) when they were infants. Bob, my little darling with curly blonde locks and chubby little cheeks was so playful...he was beautiful.He loved his Juraian printed blanket like Ryoko loved her rainbow Ryo-Ohki doll.My heart lurches every time I think of what he might have become, if he turned out to look like his father as much as he looked like me.Did he look more like his father or more like me or neither of us really.Was he a good Juraian noble or did he become a brat without his mother being there to guide him?There are so many questions that even with my superior knowledge I can't answer.And it kills me.

I also missed my husband (let's call him JohnyBoy for the same reasons as 'Bob'), JohnyBoy, terribly.I didn't ever want to deal with such foolish things as lineage and social status and all of the other horrible things adults went through.That's why I chose to stay in this body...a child forever.I know it's odd, me being over 20,000 years old and having the body of a 12 year old, but everyone needs a way to deal with their problems right?I just decided to avoid that problem all together...like I'm avoiding Ryoko.It's not so much that Ryoko is a problem, but just explaining it all to her and remembering everything is what's the problem.Emotions will be the death of me and the lack of them would ensure my early grave (yeah that's pretty funny, Washu, considering you're immortal).I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

I sat down in a brown rocking chair that was beautifully crafted with flowers and birds decorated in the legs.It was the same chair that I would rock baby Bob and Ryoko asleep in.A single tear slide down my cheek.I motioned for the first tape of the "TV's Worst: Volumes I-V" to be put in my old Earth style VCR not even bothering to brush the tear away.As the movie flickered to life the lights went low in the room for better viewing and a small incubator came into view with the silhouette of a baby not fully formed yet.I don't know what I was thinking when I named this TV's Worst...it's the best movie I've ever seen (A/N: she didn't want anyone finding these tapes, so she gave them a dull name).

*********Movie Sequence

Another incubator came into view a tiny bit smaller with the silhouette of something that looked like a cat/bunny mix. 

"A-hah! It's going to be born very soon!" Washu said excitedly.In her voice was the excitement of a person whose cat/dog/horse was about to give birth and an excitement that could only come from a mother.Washu could hear the soft breathing of the animal in yellow tinted incubator.Suddenly the creature began to stir and a soft "meow" came through the plastic.Then Washu smiled as the top lifted up with the sound of decompressing air and lifted back letting the newborn creature exposed to the light.As the lid fully contracted the little creature meowed and scurried around falling over whenever it tried to stand.

"Ahhhh, Ryo-Ohki, my little Cabbit is born! Hahahahahahaha, I really am a genius!" Washu laughed in an almost evil way.

"Washu you are the greatest!" A little Washu doll popped up on her shoulder with an A on its belt and was soon followed by another one with the letter B on it's belt.

"The greatest in the Universe!" The Robo-Washu B said as Washu continued to laugh.All the while the little Cabbit sat watching her with great curiosity. 

"Miya?"

"You are Ryo-Ohki, the fastest and most well-built ship around and probably the cutest thing in the entire Universe! Besides me that is!" Little Washu said smiling and Ryo-Ohki gave her a happy, "Mrrreeeoooww!"

Washu walked to a larger wooden basket that was filled with carrots.Ryo-Ohki was designed to be able for quick travel after birth so she was able to hop down off of Washu's shoulder and snatch the carrot from her hand.She hopped to the end of the long silvery countertop and jumped down.She looked back at Washu as if expecting something from her and then she bounded off to another part of the laboratory.

"Hey, come back here, Ryo-Ohki!" Washu called after her newborn Cabbit and ran after her.

The screen went snowy for a moment and was back in the same lab but with only one incubator left.Washu sat on her cushion with Ryo-Ohki on her shoulder awaiting the "birth" of Ryoko, her greatest project...and child (she was trying to forget about Bob...her way of dealing with problems).Ryoko was going to be the perfect being.She would be powerful beyond belief, able to heal herself, an emotional barrier, smart, and beautiful.Washu was going to raise her as her daughter since that is what she was.Washu had made Ryoko because she wanted a child of her own since she couldn't have her beautiful baby boy back and she was afraid to fall in love again. So she would create her child another way. The being call Mass. Her egg cells. Enough said.Washu hadn't made Ryoko out of guilt, but in a sense of love and she wanted Ryoko to know that for the rest of her days.

The incubator followed the same patterns as Ryo-Ohki's except instead of a meowing little Cabbit, there was a sleeping baby girl.The little girl yawned and stuck her thumb in her mouth and turned over.Washu's heart leapt at her new little girl.She was overjoyed with a mothers love of her newborn child and rushed to bring the soft blue and pink clothes over along with a diaper.

"Hey there," Washu said softly and the baby opened her eyes beautiful amber eyes for the first time in her short life.The first thing she did was giggle when saw Washu.Washu smiled warmly down at the little girl as she dressed her.The little girl looked around aimlessly and focused on one spot.She looked absolutely in awe at what she was staring at.Washu paused from changing her to follower her gaze and she landed on...her shoulder!Ryo-Ohki hopped down from Washu's shoulder and looked at the little girl. "Miya!"

Washu giggled at her girl's baby talk and finished changing her.Washu helped the little girl sit up and she blinked a couple times now seeing the lighting from a different view.Her little girl was born with the brain capacity of a 6 month old child, which was what Washu had planned for.Ryo-Ohki moved in closer to the little girl to investigate and sniff.She returned Ryo-Ohki's sniff by pulling on her ears and giggling away. Ryo-Ohki freaked out and pulled away putting as much distance between the girl and herself as possible!The girl's eyes started to water and she started bawling (like a baby, hehe). Therefore Washu rushed to pick her up and hush her.The little girl calmed down as Washu stroke her cyan locks.

Just then Ryo-Ohki came back baring a carrot to make-up.Washu laughed but the girl took the carrot anyone trying to figure out what to do with it.Soon Washu took it from her and handed her a bottle of her patented crab milk (like the kind she fed baby Taro, err, can't remember his name) which she fiddle with and almost spill over.Washu again laughed and fed her the milk. After eating, burping, and playing with Ryo-Ohki, Washu set her little girl down for a nap.That's when she remembered her gems.The little red gems fell from a black hole that appeared out of nowhere and floated in Washu's palm. She got a weird sense of De-ja-voo (oh lordy, I can't even spell that right...then again it is 3:05 AM) but shook it off (wow isn't it weird that a camera caught all of this?).While the little girl slept Washu summoned the gems to her and one went to each of her wrists and one on her neck.Now, she was complete.

Washu sat down in the rocking chair and dozed off with Ryo-Ohki in her lap. Later, jostling sounds awoke Washu (she was a light sleeper) and she immediately was at her little girl's crib! What she saw almost made her scream...

Her little girl had not only phased right out of her clothes but she was calling a spirit from her crib!!! Washu snapped her fingers and the spirit that was awakening faded back into the crib and Ryoko was back in her clothes.Washu laughed, "I've finally found a name for my little girl; Ryoko. Goodnight Little Ryoko."

**********End Tape I sequence

By the time that the first tape was done; tears were cascading down my cheeks.If Sasami hadn't been calling that it was time for breakfast, I would have watched the other four tapes.I dried my tears and reverted back to my child form.Then my normal door appeared in front of me and I walked into the main part of my lab right out into the house.I yawned and was extremely surprised to see that it was already morning.Well, it was about 3 AM when I went into my lab...how many times I had I replayed that video? 5? 10 times?

"Oh there you are Washu! I was worried you'd miss breakfast! Come on!" Sasami called to her.

"Coming Sasami." 

"Good Morning, Miss Washu," Lady Ayeka said.I mumbled something that was supposed to sound like 'morning' and took my usual spot at the table. Ayeka looked shocked when I didn't say anything about calling me Little Washu, but she decided against looking into it further. I looked around the table that was filled with delicious foods. Only two spots were vacant; Tenchi's, but he was sick in bed and Ryoko's...and no one knew where she was.I sighed inwardly and ate my breakfast not being able to shake the image of my Little Ryoko out of my mind.

*****************************************

There, sooooo sorry for not finding Ryoko...again! I hope you liked it and it would have been longer 'cept it's 3:19 AM and I want this thing posted! R & R (please :) if you'd like, 'night all! 


	6. A Dreamer's Dreams

Author: Tenko

**Author**: Tenko

**Title**: Ryoko's Truth

**Chapter 6**: A Dreamer's Dreams

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, Universe, or In Tokyo or anything else for that matter. I only own my overactive imagination and my stuffed animals, so you don't wanna even sue! :P

**Author Notes**: I've figured it out! I know how to get action in this story without having anyone get kidnapped or killed!Ahhh, this is a fresh idea that came right from the depth of my twisted mind just as I was about to watch Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon.It's beautiful...I hope.I haven't seen it done, but it pry has been (I'm praying for some slight originality here).I'm hoping for one long chapter, but it may turn out as two smaller ones. Ugh, Tenko hasn't slept since 12:24 PM on Thursday (now being 12:54 AM Friday), so I'm going to be out of it (wait, I did fall asleep on the couch for 5 hours...). Hehe, that was back when I started writing this chapter, I'm all caught up on sleep now! :) Cliff hanger anyone? Maybbbbeeeeee... lala... Ummm, I dunno who's POV it is. I think I'll switch around, so bare with me. Sorry everyone, Ayeka is 19, not 22!!! 

**Ages**: Tenchi: 19, Ryoko: 19, Ayeka: 19, Sasami: 10, Mihoshi: 22, Washu: well 12, but you know...Kiyone: 25

********** 

Breakfast had gone on close to usual.Although, Ayeka was constantly nagging Washu about Tenchi's health. Oh, sometimes my sister could be so mean! She doesn't even seem to care that Ryoko had gone missing (no one ever writes anything from Sasami's POV in R/T's)!I sighed looked at Ryoko's empty spot.The table was a lot quieter without her around to argue with Ayeka or anyone else.Now no one's going to eat the extra fish I'd made either, with Tenchi sick in bed.I wonder why Ryoko's gone.I mean, why Ryoko ran away?I continued to think about Ryoko as I ate my dinner which I had prepared.It's funny, Ryoko was the one who always gave me the most compliments on my cooking and I absolutely love being praised.I guess I'm a little selfish when it comes to that--I seem to live off of praise.It gives me energy, along with Tenchi.

I know I'm far to young to actually love him, but I used to think of him more as the handsome guy that I will always love from afar.The way little Earth girls do over lifeguards or stock boys at the market.That's all changed though, when I saw that my sister and Ryoko truly loved Tenchi Masaki and when I found out he's my nephew (making Sasami his great Aunt...).He's more like my big brother and I'll always love him that way.

I cast a glance around the table which was now silent.My gaze rested upon Washu who was looking down at her food and eating it almost like Ayeka and I eat--which was strange.As she reached for her fish I noticed that something was missing from her eyes.She normally has a gleeful, playful look in her eyes, but now they were nothing but...sadness and disgust.Ryoko was her daughter after all, not that either of them act like it.I love Washu and Ryoko very much, but they haven't ever once acted like mother and daughter.I felt sorry for them both and wished that everything would be alright.Tsunami had come to me in a dream last night.

*********Dream Sequence

Everything was dark and I was standing in a spotlight that seemed to make the ground around me glow gray.I was watching myself go through the dream I had previously about Tenchi being lost and getting sick.I felt like I was 15 feet away watching the dream take place and suddenly it was like glass shattering.Tsunami was suddenly there and dreamscape was now grassy with trees that could be found on Jurai surrounding us.I was in my own body again, seeing through my eyes.

"Don't be afraid of what's happening with Tenchi, Sasami."

"Are you sure, Tsunami? H-he looked so pale when I saw him last..."

"Sasami, he's just sick right now.He'll get better soon, you have Washu's word, remember?"

"Yes...alright.Tsunami?"

"Ryoko wants to be alone now," Tsunami said to me, answering my question before I could ask it.

"Will she be alright? I'm scared for her, Tsunami!"

"Sasami...that is one question I cannot answer.I am a Goddess as you know, but her future is one I cannot foresee."

"Why not?"

"Sasami...I should not say this to you, but you are a part of me now.That means you may have felt it and I'm obligated to tell you."

"Tsunami..."

"Listen Sasami, please.You're going to wake up soon, so you must know not to tell anyone, especially Washu of this. Anyone, Sasami."

"I understand," I said and nodded. This was bound to be important.

"Washu is a Goddess; my older sister--"

"Oh wow, really?!"

"Sasami, please!"

"Sorry!"

"Yes, Washu is my sister, an elder goddess.She forsake her powers and sealed her memory long ago.You should not concern yourself with the reason why.She came to this dimension to live as a normal person.You see, since Ryoko is a demi-goddess, or goddess's daughter, her path can only be foreseen by Washu; her mother.I didn't make fate, Sasami...well I did make a part of it, but that's beside the point.I can explain more of this to you later if you wish.I'm sorry if I've confused you, Sasami."

"No, I understand, Tsunami...I think."

"Do you remember the gems that Ryoko owns and that are on the hilt of Tenchi-ken?"

"Umm, yes!"

"Those gems are manifestations of Washu's powers, you see.They contain her powers and memories, although she doesn't know this.Washu must not know about this conversation, until she discovers her past on her own accord. Do you still understand?"

"What does manifestation mean, Tsunami?" I said feeling like an idiot for forgetting the meaning of 'manifestation'. Tsunami brought her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"It means, Sasami, they...are...well," Tsunami was trying to figure out how to explain this to me without confusing me even more.

"Think of it like they are the result of Washu sealing her memory...she, uhhh, put her powers and memory inside of the gems.It's really more like they ARE her memory and powers, just in the appearance of 3 gems," Tsunami stumbled.

"Don't worry, I understand it know," I giggled, "I thought you were supposed to know everything, Tsunami."

"I do know everything...except how to explain words in words that little girls would understand!" With Tsunami's last words, I woke up.

***********End Dream Sequence

"Sasami? Sasami?" Ayeka had moved over to me and shook my me lightly.

"Huh? What's wrong Ayeka?" Her worried expression faded and she smiled.

"Sorry, everyone, I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

"You're not the only one..." Ayeka mumbled and motioned towards Washu who looked generally spaced out.

Washu immediately snapped out of her trancelike state and went back to eating her breakfast.Everyone did the same and finished off their meals.I got many compliments from everyone--like always.I blushed slightly at their comments--like always.With the help of Ayeka I cleaned up around the messy table and took plates, bowls and chopsticks to the kitchen--like always.Ryo-Ohki followed me in the kitchen and waited for her post-breakfast carrot--like always.After giving Ryo-Ohki her carrot I plunged my hands in the warm, soapy water and began to the dishes with Ayeka drying--like always.The morning pretty much went on like it always did with the exception of a few visits to see Tenchi.

I felt really bad about not being able to stop Tenchi from being sick, but there's no use beating myself up about it.Tenchi told me to go out and play, to take a break from the chores.

****

"Go and play with Ryo-Ohki, Sasami. You work harder than any of us and you deserve a break...and uh, Sasami..." Tenchi said in a hoarse whisper while he coughed occasionally.

"Yes, Tenchi?"

"If you see Ryoko, please try and get her to come back," He nearly pleaded.I think that's why he wanted me to go play, even if it was subconsciously. 

"I will Tenchi! See-you!" I called to him as Ryo-Ohki and I hurried out the door.

"Bye--*cough*--Sa-sami!"

****

I put on my shoes on and told everyone that I was taking the day off--until lunch anyways. I slide open the front door and stepped out into the warm Summer (did I say it was Summer before, or Spring? Oh man, I hope I said Summer)air. I put my hand up to shield my eyes--it was bright out.It was such a change from yesterday; the cold rainy night and now being bright and sunny out.The ground was still wet, but I didn't really care if my shoes got muddy.

"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki said she prepared to jump into a patch of flowers. After she did, I giggled when she sneezed. Hey...wait a minute...Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki are linked...right?

I decided that I should ask Tsunami for her help, but I didn't want to do it when everyone was around (i.e. Mihoshi who was sleeping on the porch) so Ryo-Ohki and I ran to Funaho; Yosho's ship. Funaho was named after my Auntie Funaho! She's really my step mom I guess, but I call her Auntie anyways (it's weird having two moms you know). I sat down leaning against the old tree after saying hello.I also sat on the other side where you couldn't see me from the stepping stones with Ryo-Ohki on my lap.

'Tsunami,' I thought to her.

"Yes, Sasami?" Tsunami appeared before me in the water.

"Tsunami, I wanted to know something..." I began to tell her my little plan.

"Yes Sasami, I think you should go look for Ryoko!" I frowned...I really hate it when she does that.

"I'm sorry, Sasami, I'll try to avoid doing that again," she giggled. 

"Okay...Tsunami, aren't Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko linked?"

"Yes they are and Ryo-Ohki may be able to find Ryoko, unless she has cut herself off completely from the link."

"Ryo-Ohki, do you know where she is?" Ryo-Ohki meowed something, but I still couldn't tell what she said!

"Ummm, Tsunami?" I asked looking for help.She giggled at me.

"Ryo-Ohki said that she can only guess the area that Ryoko is in.She thinks Ryoko is back at the house!"

"Wow! Really, Ryo-Ohki?" She nodded back up at me.

"You should go to the house now Sasami," Tsunami said as she faded away.

"Right! Let's go Ryo-Ohki!" I said as I nodded...I have a habit of nodding whenever I agree with something.I wonder where I got it from...

Ryo-Ohki and I quickly said good-bye to Funaho and ran as fast as possible toward the house.When we got there, Mihoshi was still sleeping on the porch, but Ayeka was outside sweeping the yard. She looked incredibly worried and didn't even notice us coming!

"Is something wrong, Ayeka?" I asked worriedly. She looked up at us, but kept sweeping. 

"I'm just worried about Lord Tenchi, Sasami, and that filthy monster woman."

"You're worried about Ryoko, Ayeka?" She made a face.

"No I am most certainly not worried about that wench!I'm worried about what she'll do to Lord Tenchi now that he's sick. Hmph, I bet she's the reason that Lord Tenchi is sick!" She said hotly, gosh--she was being really mean.She then began to act like one of those poor women who are looking for hope while they are talking dramatically.

"Poor Lord Tenchi, was probably dragged out there against his will and she chased him in that wretched weather until he got so sick he passed out!" She was talking mostly to herself while cradling the broomstick (*Sasami sweatdrops*).

"I'm not the only one who believes that either! Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Father, Grandfather...the whole household believes it to be true, even you Sasami!" 

I stood looking...what's that word? Oh yeah, dumbfounded. I could not believe my sister had just said that! Ooo, I'm so glad Ryoko wasn't here to see that, it would have hurt her so much!

"AYEKA! That's not true and you know it! Tenchi told us what had happened; he saw something outside while he was getting some water, Ayeka, and he chased after it (but wait...that's not what happened...Tenchi...lie?! Muahahahahaha)!No one believes what you just said! Ooo, Ayeka, I can't believe you are so mean!"

She sighed, "Sasami, you're right. I'm sorry, it's just that I get so worried whenever Lord Tenchi is sick, it's just..." she choked up and I sighed again.

"It's ok...you had just better be glad that Ryoko wasn't here to hear you say that! She's sensitive you know!" I said to Ayeka.She looked up from where she had just been staring (the ground)and smiled.

"You're right, Sasami.Oh my, I think it's almost lunch time! You had better go get lunch ready!" Wow, lunch already?

"Come on...Ryo-Ohki?" I looked around and I couldn't find her.Huh, I guess she already went inside. Nonetheless, Ayeka and I walked inside the house together.

************************

What Sasami and Ayeka didn't know, however, was that Ryoko was sitting on the roof, listening to them. Let's flash back to moments before..........

Ryoko had been sitting in the meadow all night & day thinking.She had grown to love this little meadow.It was now her favorite place to come and think.She had come to the conclusion that she was going to sit them down individually and tell them everything. It's childish, but who cares, she'd been through Hell and back and she'd be damned if anyone put her through anymore; including herself.

Damn that Zero, it was all her fault that she'd become 'soft'.No...that's not true, it's Zero's fault that she actually wants to tell them the truth.She was being childish by running away and cowering out here. She sighed and looked up and the sky.It was time.

She teleported straight to the house.On the roof actually.Her first thought was to go to Tenchi's room, but she stopped herself when she realized he was sick and probably wanted some rest.She couldn't believe she was doing this...

"Is something wrong, Ayeka?" Sasami and Ryo-Ohki asked Ayeka.Ryoko stepped back out of sight and decided to listen for a minute, before she came back.She took a deep breath of the sweet warm air, trying to calm her rising nervousness. 

"I'm just worried about Lord Tenchi, Sasami, and that filthy monster woman," Ayeka said harshly.Ryoko felt her blood begin to boil, but was curious as to why she was worried about her.

"You're worried about Ryoko, Ayeka?" Ayeka made a face.

"No I am most certainly not worried about that wench!I'm worried about what she'll do to Lord Tenchi now that he's sick. Hmph, I bet she's the reason that Lord Tenchi is sick!" She said hotly.She then began to act like one of those poor women who are looking for hope while they are talking dramatically.

"Poor Lord Tenchi, was probably dragged out there against his will and she chased him in that wretched weather until he got so sick he passed out!" She was talking mostly to herself while cradling the broomstick.Ryoko stood there shaking and absorbing what Ayeka had said.Ryoko didn't even care when Ryo-Ohki saw her and started meowing for Sasami's attention. She was drown out by what Ayeka said next.

"I'm not the only one who believes that either! Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Father, Grandfather...the whole household believes it to be true, even you Sasami!"

Ryoko's eyes widened in shock, terror, and disbelief.She believed what Ayeka had said.She felt like someone had hit her with a brick, a very, very big brick (gee, I use that in almost all of my stories don't I?)!Tears streamed down her face...s-she was tough, but this?! Her only family all believing she had purposely hurt the only person she had ever loved?!She was shaking something fierce and her heart wrenched (is that right word *yawns* I'm so tired; 3:26 AM).Her world crashed down on her...did Tenchi believe it, too? Even though he was there, could he have somehow forgotten?

Ryoko forgot about all about hiding her feelings from the link as she faded out of sight with Ryo-Ohki chasing after her.

*******************

Washu sat straight up as an enormous wave of pain, hurt, sadness, defeat, and despair crashed down upon her from the link.The link she shared with her daughter, Ryoko.Washu knew something big had happened...and something bigger was going to happen.

"Oh Kami No!"

*****************************************

Ooo, I am SOOOOOO evil!!!!!!! That was just a MAJOR cliff hanger...and wait till you see the next chapter! *grins evilly* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (and gives her evil, crazy laugh like always)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. SORRY!!!

New developments! o.O' I know I said I had 6 stories started or planned, but make that 10! TEN! So you see why it's gonna be hard? Now don't get me wrong, I WILL finish all of my stories, just be patient!Down below is my new updated list

*********************

Hi there! It's me, the annoying author, Tenko!I bet you're thinking, 'Oh Gosh, she's writing this as a lame excuse to not write!'Well, you're right! Oy, sorry, but I have too many stories started and only 2 finished! Incidents and my poem Live! That's it! I have 6 other stories to work on and I'm planning a follow up to Confusion Reigns, called Mirai Confusion! -_-' That's pretty sad considering I'm having a major writers block for Confusion Reigns! ANYHOO, I plan to finish one story at a time!All of you Tenchi fans are lucky, because I'm going to work on Ryoko's Truth first!I have an awesome plot concocting in my messed up head!Well, I'm off to write chapter 7 of Ryoko's Truth! Later!

Order of Finishing Stories:

) Ryoko's Truth (Tenchi Muyo!)

2) Confusion Reigns (DBZ)

3) Not Said, Shown (DBZ)

4) Seriously? **Not posted yet** (Tenchi Muyo!)

5) Thank You Mayuka **Not posted yet** (Tenchi Muyo!)

6) Mirai Confusion **Not posted** (DBZ)

7) Baby Girl **Not Posted* (Tenchi Muyo!)

8) Hope's Angel **Needs to be completely rewritten and continued** (Anime Crossover)

Stories that will be worked on whenever I get the time:

1) The MIB?! (DBZ; what would happen if the MIB existed in the DBZ World???)

2) Remember Me (DBZ)

Thank you!

--Tenko


End file.
